Porphyr Elixis
The Porphyr Elixis is a coalition of Chaos-worshiping pirate fleets based on the planet of Krypteia IV in the Maelstrom. Dedicated to the Chaos god Slaanesh, they raid across the Imperium and bring back the spoils to their piratical stronghold. Tyrannically ruled over by the Shadow Reavers and Sons of Malady warbands of Chaos Space Marines who in turn answer to the Red Corsairs, the Porphyr Elixis follow the Heretic Astartes on their raids, making up the bulk of their forces. Very loosely organized, the Porphyr Elixis fight in semi-independent crews of corsairs lead by the ship's captain. More powerful captains, calling themselves Dukes, command those of lesser stature and can muster whole ship squadrons and flotillas. Higher still are the Archidukes, the richest and mightiest among the fleet, who command the Dukes in turn. Highest of all is the Autocrator, planetary governor of Krypteia IV and direct appointee of the Shadow Reavers and Sons of Malady. History The history of Krypteian piracy begins with its first surface colonists. Inhabited already by a sect of hereteks cloistered inside labyrinthine tunnels running beneath the planet's surface, the first captains found an excellent base for their piratical operations, trading stolen loot for the technologies of the forge. As more and more corsair bands congregated, powerful crews turned into warlords and established tyrannies to tax and profit from the loot and plunder. The penultimate of such arrangements was the Qaraskar Sovereignty. It was toppled in 999.M37 by a coalition of Chaos Space Marines from the Shadow Reavers and Sons of Malady warbands, taking the planet for their own. As the coalition combated the Sovereignty's defenses, cults of Slaanesh and Nurgle, recognizing the allegiances of the assaulting Heretic Astartes turned against the Sovereignty and threw their weight behind the attackers. When finally it was overthrown and the Chaos Space Marines established a new order, the cults that had aided them benefited greatly. The followers of Nurgle congregated around the Sons of Malady and swore direct allegiance to them, while those cults of Slaanesh that had sided with the Shadow Reavers found themselves in positions of power, appointed as planetary rulers. From these cults arose the Porphyr Elixis. Following the Shadow Reavers upon their forays and raids into the Imperium, the Elixis served as vanguard, finding new targets for plunder. It was the Porphyr Elixis that first discovered the Warp ways from Krypteia IV to Skaldris. The disappearance of several Elixis scouting vessels had prompted the Chaos Space Marines to investigate, leading to the battles of Skaldris, where the Astartes fought against the resurgent Hest'Jaw Dynasty of Necrons. It was also at the behest of the Porphyr Elixis, as the Red Corsairs began spreading through the Maelstrom in 912.M41, that the fleets of Krypteia, Chaos Space Marine and Renegade alike, came out to strike back at those migrating away from the burgeoning empire of Huron Blackheart. The Second Siege of Krypteia Outmaneuvred during the fighting in the Maelstrom, in 953.M41 a force of the Putrescent Dawn and the Remainders cultist warbands, along with the plague marines of the Deathsplitters, landed on Krypteia. The Elixis present fought back but to no avail; the cultist onslaught had broken the gates of Quiesca on three sides and penetrated the city's defenses. The resistance to the attackers was poorly managed and sporadic, as each crew and fleet fought under their own impetus. This changed with the return of the Sons of Malady, who took direct control of the disparate forces of Krypteia's pirates. The Maladists' first act was ordering defense units to retreat and abandon defense posts. They then proceeded to bombard from orbit sites of Putrescent Dawn victories and activity, leveling huge swaths of the Hive Continent of Quiesca and killing millions of its inhabitants. As they made planetfall, the Heretic Astartes regrouped at their fortress and began retaking lost land, driving their heavy guns through the streets of Krypteia IV while establishing orbital kill boxes, followed closely by the Plaguebatteries, the Maladists' own renegade artillery regiments, and the many pirates of the Porphyr Elixis. While victories were scored, they failed to push the already infiltrated invading army back and actually forced the Putrescent Dawn to enter the hive even deeper to escape bombardment. The defenders of Quiesca, under impetus from the incoming Reavers, began bombarding even larger swaths of the Hive, now sustaining the bombardments until nothing of the multi-leveled spires remained. The Elixis likewise repurposed the Hive City’s defense lasers and artillery to add to the Maladists' fire, returning parts of Quiesca back to the Krypteian desert, its winds burying what remained of the once tall towers under red sand. The Krypteian forces then began cutting off the contested parts of the Hive, surrounding it by bombardment-induced ruins and creating an open buffer zone that the Putrescent Dawn would have to pass to go deeper into Quiesca. Any attempt to cross this zone was met with heavy fire by entrenched Maladist, Plaguebattery and Elixis defenses, and the invaders were trapped into an ever-decreasing separated area of hab-blocks. When the enemy cultists could be bottle-necked no longer, they were forced to flee the Krypteian guns into the open ruins behind them. It was then that the Shadow Reavers joined the fray, at their helm a massive armada of scavenged and ad hoc vehicles. Through the course of the fighting, the returning Reavers had been assaulting and taking control of the many autonomous and disheveled speed cults that roamed the Krypteian wastes, unifying them in a mobilized army of weaponized cars and makeshift tanks. Trapped between the bombardment and the encroaching army of speed freaks, the Putrescent Dawn contingents were ran down and smashed beneath spiked wheels and repurposed roller-compactors, and soon the Deathsplitters leading them followed. The army of speed cults came to be known as the Waste Raiders, becoming a staple part of Elixis raiding parties ever since. While Krypteia's liberty had been won, the Red Corsairs still encroached, finally landing on the planet in 955.M41. Reeling from the losses, the Shadow Reavers and Sons of Malady had no choice but to swear fealty to Lord Blackheart. After paying astronomical tithes to the Corsairs, the Chaos Space Marines forced the crews of the Elixis into rebuilding Quiesca аs much of it was lost to ruins. Entire regions of the once burgeoning Hive City were rubble. Stacks of black smoke spread far and wide across the horizon. Yet after decades of back-breaking press-ganged labour, the Hive was made whole, and with an influx of new slaves and spoils it returned to its former glory. The Reavers' raids, joining forces with the huge armadas of the Red Corsairs, increased in frequency and the Elixis followed, lending their endless fleets to the reaving might of Huron Blackheart. The End Times As the Black Legion obliterated Cadia and passed through the Cadian Gate in 999.M41, a fleet of Imperial vessels was making its way through the Maelstrom, and the Shadow Reavers were summoned by Huron Blackheart. The Reavers in turn ordered several squadrons of Porphyr Elixis voidships to accompany them and Lord Blackheart's vast armada, gathered from his endless fleets. Joining the Red Corsairs, the Reavers' Battle Barge the Caliginis Rex and the squadrons of Elixis pirates traveled to the edges of the Maelstrom to a graveyard of derelicts. Vessels of all sizes and makes, Imperial or alien, the size of hives or as small as drop pods, lied in a vast ship necropolis, drifting slowly through Maelstrom space. Between the derelicts hung giant chains of brass, linking them all in an intricate and almost impenetrable web. The ships stretched as far as eye or augur could see in all directions, and the Red Corsairs waited on the other side. Barges camouflaged with debris and mag-locked chains, the Heretic Astartes awaited for their quarry, ship systems set to low to mask their living nature. Among these docked the Krypteian fleet, the Caliginis Rex chained to the debris of a space hulk. Then it came, an armada of vessels, of Space Marines, Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle - all the forces of the Imperium gathered in a Crusade across the Maelstrom. Slowly they drifted through the trap, colliding with derelicts, chains scraping gashes across ancient hulls. Slowly they made way towards the edge, where clear space awaited. But as soon as they drew near, the Red Corsairs’ ships roared to life, and the Porphyr Elixis charged, firing lances and torpedoes at the hated Imperium. Point blank batteries roaring, the renegade fleets drew near and and soon boarding torpedoes were launched. Firing their Shark Assault Boats, Elixis boarding parties formed vanguards to shield their Reaver masters from harm. Along with the abhumans of the Reaver Auxilia, the pirates were the first to board and engage the enemy, Marines following closely behind. As abhumans scaled the vents and tight places of the White Consuls vessel Divine Fury, flamer-wielding Elixis pirates cleared the lower decks of serfs and human crewmen. Where the Space Marines would barricade themselves, the renegades sent wave after wave to hold them in place and deny them freedom of movement, infiltrating Auxilia abhumans circling and surrounding the pockets of resistance. Lobbing series of grenade after grenade, the Elixis held the line, though the toll was high. The Reavers came then with overwhelming power to finish the job, striking at the scant survivors. Finally, the Terminators of the Exalted teleported upon the bridge as the beastmen and vanguard coalesced. Once again the Auxilia entered the ship's ventilation shafts and service tunnels to circle around the enemy, with the Elixis elite Somatophylaxes, whose honour it was to storm bridges, charging into the fray followed by the Reavers' own assault squads. In a pitched and heated battle, the forces of Chaos emerged victorious over the White Consuls and claimed the Divine Fury for the Red Corsairs. Bringing the many spoils atop their ships, the Porphyr Elixis were sent back to Krypteia IV to count their gains. And as the galaxy cleft in two the Reavers returned to the world, consolidating the pirates more closely under their control. With the Elixis under their heavy yoke, the Chaos Space Marines struck at the Imperium, forming piratical Elixis-manned outposts in the furthest reaches of the Galaxy and reaving it from end to bloody end. Notable Engagements * The Reaving of Raxis: An Imperial outpost in the Maelstrom Zone, Raxis was long the target of Chaos incursions, yet none had succeeded in toppling the mighty edifice of its Hive Fortress. Tasked by their Reaver overlords, the Porphyr Elixis gather a mighty armada and strike against the system, overpowering its orbital defenses and making haste to land on the planet before the Imperial Navy arrives. With the aid of the Waste Raiders and a contingent of Plaguebatteries granted by the Sons of Malady, the crews of the Elixis manage to breach the walls and seize the fortress. Ordered to hold the line, the pirates plunder and loot the planet to its core, fighting off incoming Navy forces and a small contingent of Black Templars. While the Astartes push their way through the Chaos cult, they fail to stop the dark ritual of summoning that unleashes an open warp rift at the Hive's centre, pouring out a full-fledged daemonic incursion. With the aid of Slaanesh's daemonic host, the Elixis manage to push back the Imperial presence. Soon enough, Inquisitorial vessels materialize in realspace to purge the planet to the core, but are assailed by waiting Shadow Reavers that board the vessels and seize their Cyclonic torpedoes. The plan to obtain the Exterminatus weaponry for the Red Corsairs' use had worked. The Reavers, followed closely by their Elixis minions, leave the world to its new daemon overlords. * Rescue at the Unnamed World: Lost in the Warp, a fleet of Porphyr Elixis crash upon a Daemon World of Tzeentch. Assaulted on all sides by shifting warp-spawn, they take heavy losses, losing half of their marooned forces within several hours. Thinking the opposition weakened, the planet's denizen Thousand Sons warband moves in for the kill. Having pushed through the daemon assault, however, the Waste Raiders following the Porphyr Elixis regroup, sacrificing six hundred of their number to summon daemonic aid. A Seeker cavalcade manifests itself, and together with the howling columns of vehicles slams into the incoming Thousand Sons, breaking the Marines with their speed and drowning them in chem-fire. Faltering under the sudden attack, the Thousand Sons are forced to regroup. As the Tzeentchians prepare to return to the fray, several Elixis dropships reach the planet and evacuate the survivors. However, bad luck seems to follow the surviving group on all their incursions, and one by one they die in increasingly unlikely and inconceivable ways. Relations Enemies * Black Templars * Blood Angels * Dark Angels * Hest'Jaw Necron Dynasty Allies * Shadow Reavers * Sons of Malady * Plaguebatteries * The Black Prince * Krypteian Techarchy * Red Corsairs Military Doctrine During realspace raids the Porphyr Elixis will engage enemy ships in close range, using their superior numbers to overwhelm them and firing torpedoes and lances intended to disable. When their prey has been crippled, the attacking Elixis send boarding parties to capture or plunder the void vessel. Armed mostly for the close-quarters combat of the oftentimes tight corridors of space ships, the cultists and renegades that lead the boarding actions specialize in fast assaults, eviscerating resistance as they make for the bridge and essential functioning parts of vessels. Once these are captured, they will immediately attempt to warp jump back to the Maelstrom, in whose roiling and daemon-infested depths they would be free to flush out any stragglers that remain fortified. While their armament varies greatly as most of it is looted, the boarding parties often find autopistols and melee weapons - chainswords, maces, knives and clubs to be the most effective. To better clear ship corridors of defenders, they also hold a penchant for flamers, shotguns and grenades, but will sometimes include heavier weapons. During planetary operations, the Porphyr Elixis will establish orbital kill boxes to aid planetfall and provide bombardment on strongholds, hives, fortifications and enemy armies. They also employ a fleet of aircraft – bombers, gunships and fighters alike to further their planetary reach. Most of their pilots and aces are speed-servants of Slaanesh. The renegades and cultists who make up the typical boarding parties will make the brunt of their army as infantry regiments, lead by the captains and lieutenants of the fleet. To fulfill other roles, the Elixis depend on their allies. First among them are the Plaguebatteries, artillery regiments dedicated to Nurgle on loan from the Sons of Malady. They usually work in close proximity to the Elixis, although their alliance is always limited; the followers of Nurgle will not stoop to take orders from the followers of Slaanesh and vice versa. Inevitably, the cooperation between Porphyr Elixis and Plaguebatteries breaks down into quarrels and violence. Order is only kept when both forces are commanded by their Chaos Space Marine superiors. The two other forces that make up the armies of the Elixis, although technically not part of the coalition itself, are the Waste Raiders of Krypteia IV, and the hereteks of the Krypteian Techarchy. Waste Raiders The Waste Raiders are made up of several tribes that live in the Krypteian Outback, an endless, barren expanse of salt and waste. Nomadic speed cultists riding spiked ramshackle vehicles of scrap metal, they have dedicated themselves to Slaanesh, roaming the Waste and fighting over the surfaced industrial spills from Krypteia's inner factories, separating the water and protein for themselves and the promethium for their steeds of metal. When the Elixis embark on their raids the Waste Raiders follow in tow, giant heavy landers bringing the motorized lunatics atop the pirates’ vessels. Unleashed finally as the Porphyr Elixis make planetfall, they will ride across its width and berth unstoppable, kidnapping slaves and stealing treasure, loot and machine to bring back to their barren homeland. Armed with flamers, chemical weapons or melta cannons, they lead the raiding and fighting, grabbing slaves in large nets of razorwire or stealing anything not bolted down with mag-hook harpoons. Even during such feats, they will not decelerate unless absolutely necessary. So honed are their skills that they can easily traverse hive streets and alleyways at full speed, running down any who oppose their rapturous raids. The infantry regiments of the Elixis follow closely by as support for the howling columns of vehicles, and sometimes the heavy gun carriages of the Plaguebatteries are loaded onto Raider war machines to allow for a more mobile firing platform. Yet such tactics are static to the Waste Raiders, and they will only abide them when absolutely necessary, when their murderous speed is shackled by walls and fortresses. But as soon as breaches are made, they will charge head-first, screaming praises to the Dark Gods. Krypteian Techarchy Beneath the surface of Krypteia IV lies a network of tunnels housing a thousand hidden forges. The sole entrance to the labyrinthine halls, called the Bottomless Gate, lies at the very lowest reach of Quiesca, the sole Hive City of the planet. No one passes this gate without express permission of the Dark Mechanicum that houses the hidden factories, calling itself the Techarchy. Working tirelessly in the darkness, the Techarchy produces the bulk of the equipment of the Porphyr Elixis, Shadow Reavers and Sons of Malady that rule the planet's surface, trading it for the stolen loot and slaves the piratical forces bring back from their realspace raids. A constant sight among Quiesca's streets and especially its upper echelons are the hereteks sent as diplomatic envoys, yet most of the Techarchy's number have never been seen by outsiders, relegating themselves to skulking in the dark, endless hallways and overseeing the countless slaves that toil for their benefit, driving them further into the back-breaking labour with tyrannical glee. No one knows the true extent of the Techarchy's forces. It is said that cohorts of dark automata, half-machine, half flesh roam the inner forges and guard them from trespassers. Some say that dark monstrosities, hulking warmachines with a thousand probosces, tentacles and arms roam the tunnels. Others even believe Knights or even Titans are housed within Krypteia IV's core. Whatever the truth, it is a secret only the Techarchy knows, for none of its forces have ever been spotted by outsiders, save for a few bands of skitarii that follow the hereteks that make their way to the surface as bodyguards while they negotiate or claim their stake of the spoils. In fact the Techarchy is not in the least bit interested in battle. It only seems to grow, cancerous, inside the planet's crust, and establishing mining colonies and small factorums where the Krypteian forces create outposts. At times they send a few of their number to oversee the strip mining of a conquered planet, but otherwise keep themselves out of the affairs of their allies, preferring to work in the shadows unabated. The others depend on their knowledge and production capacity, so the Techarchy sees no reason to get involved in their fights, for even if they face total defeat, whatever next conqueror lays claim to Krypteia IV will likewise have to procure their aid. The Techarchy's main contribution to the fighting forces of the Porphyr Elixis are the dark tech-priests and hereteks that travel with the fleets, maintaining the ships and weaponry of the cultists, as well as the vehicles of the Waste Raiders. Many of them choose not to partake of the boarding actions and planetary landings, staying with the ships and aiding the forces upon their return, as well as handling the most important task of all: tallying the spoils and calculating the Techarchy's portion. Several however follow the Elixis and Waste Raiders onto the battlefield and aid them directly, maintaining their vehicles and gear under enemy fire. Elixis Organization The Reavers’ appointed servant on Krypteia IV is the Autocrator. Akin to a Planetary Governor, they are responsible for the day-to-day management of the planet and act as the highest commander of the Porphyr Elixis. Under their command are the Archidukes, the mightiest and richest pirate captains of Krypteia IV. They themselves lead entire fleets and control the Dukes, the minor captains, in principle at least, who likewise lead their lessers in fleet squadrons. In reality, the pirate rabble is beyond control, and organizing it is a daunting task. Rarely a raid goes by where some feud between Dukes bursts into open war, and order is only maintained by higher-ups through assassinating those who disobey and planting their own men in their stead. Battle plans are only followed to fruition through an intricate web of intrigue, cutthroat diplomacy or simple murder, and usually fail in some way due to the unruly nature of the fleet's forces. When a combined fleet of Heretic Astartes and Porphyr Elixis set out for voidspace together however, the Elixis answer to the Shadow Reavers’ Fleet Master without question, for even the most fearless among the pirates would be mad to refuse a Reaver’s order. Most of the Porphyr Elixis, and certainly all of its higher-ups are followers of Slaanesh, although there are those among the pirates that serve Nurgle or Chaos Undivided. Those that worship the Blood God or Tzeentch are killed summarily when discovered. While the hierarchies and structures of the various crews that make up the piratical fleets varies, usually there is a captain in charge, who is the most cutthroat and brutal of the bunch, as only such corsairs can survive to hold the position and not be replaced by their mates, for mutinies are an everyday occurrence. Other positions akin to those of serious fleet hierarchies such as quartermaster, boatswain or mate exist, but these vary wildly from crew to crew. The elite fighters of the Porphyr Elixis are the Somatophylaxes, the venerable bodyguards of the pirate captains that lead them. Brutal and remorseless, they are unleashed to bear the heaviest fighting or break the thickest lines. When boarding enemy voidships, they are the ones given the honour of storming the bridge, slaughtering its crew and capturing the ship for Chaos. Only the most savage and murderous killers make the cut. The trials, while they vary from captain to captain, are universally brutal and deadly, and many will not survive them. If they do however, the life of a Somatophylax is one of opulence, power and respect. They wear the most lavish regalia and charge with gilded great blades, equally weapon and status symbol. Although the most capable of a captain's soldiers and a sign of privilege, they are also a double-edged sword for those they serve for it is exactly the ever-ambitious Somatophylaxes that will inevitably amass enough prestige and power to replace their captains. Nevertheless, any captain of note will have a contingent of Somatophylaxes present. While some captains may deem the risk of mutiny too great, eschewing a bodyguard is seen by Krypteia's pirates as a sign of poverty and disrepute and unmistakably they will organize a Somatophylaxes regiment if within their means, though they do so begrudgingly. Porphyrious Lords Autocrator Voland Valois The Autocrator Valois comes from a long line of Rogue Traders in service to the Imperium. But a penchant for excessive appetites and an overabundance of arrogance, one of such severity that it befits not even the haughty Rogue Traders, had brought him in serious conflict with the Inquisition, culminating in being ambushed near the Maelstrom by Inquisitorial agents during his duties. Successfully fighting through the trap, he set his fleets towards the vast anomaly, reneging his ties to the Emperor and vowing to a life of piracy and boundless freedom. His lifestyle naturally led him to the embrace of the Dark Prince of Pleasures. Already being somewhat well-seated in Krypteia IV, he put his piratical forces to work in aiding the Shadow Reavers when their invasion forces landed. Unlike many of the Pleasure Cults that slew aimlessly in the streets, those under the Valois banner assaulted key installations and tactical objectives, for in truth the Pirate Prince had already been working on a plan to take over Krypteia IV. With the Space Marines present, any dreams of unfettered rule were quelled, but his contribution to the fighting earned him the placement as Autocrator under the Reavers. A fairly competent administrator, Autocrator Voland Valois sees to it that the planet under him runs smoothly. His diplomatic knack and scheming cunning developed as a Rogue Trader enable him to maneuvre the many hostilities of his station, avoiding daily assassination plots and execution by dissatisfied Reavers alike. He tires of governance regularly though, and often takes command of the Porphyr Elixis from his flagship the Iridescent, or leads a howling column of Waste Raiders in his personal war engine, the Turbo Lover. Archidukes Circe, Medea and Thrace Of the Archidukes, the siblings Circe, Medea and Thrace are without a doubt the mightiest, supported by the greatest crews of the disparate pirate lords of Krypteia IV. And of all the disparate pirate lords of Krypteia IV, they are by far the most arrogant. Nobles by birth, they have dubbed themselves the Porphyrogenes to separate themselves from the common rabble of the Elixis. They are haughty and dismissive to all they deem their lessers, which is in fact every one. Commanding the pirates under their employ from their flagship vessels, the Rapturous, Sonor Apocalypse and Exultant, they scour the Maelstrom Zone for easy prey. Prone to violent rage at even the most benign occurrence that might invade their swollen sense of pride, the Porphyrogenes have executed many for the most innocent remarks or deeds, and the men under their command are ever in fear of their violent rages. Yet their station is by far the most lucrative, for the Archidukes will not ever allow for rumour to even suggest a limit to their opulence. The more lavishly they adorn their subordinates, they believe, the more they tout the depths of their endless personal wealth. Opulent and lurid, the three always lead their troops personally into the charge, so that the enemy may know the splendorous forms of those that spell their doom. A trio of war machines carry them to the strange landscapes of the dark millennium: the golden war engine, Helrider; ''the Painkiller, covered in bright and garish conglomerates of images, letters and symbols; and finally the ''Hellion, a rusted, spiked war machine that cuts through the enemy with murderous speed and terrifying bursts of flame. The Nightrider From the deepest Wastes comes the Nightrider, the legendary speed freak that united many of the murderous Waste Raider tribes and gangs into a unified fighting force, scouring the salt planes of Krypteia IV. Building a veritable empire of vehicular homicide, the Nightrider’s forces were the only ones that could even put up a fight to the Shadow Reavers, measly as it was, as the Marines conscripted by force the disparate speed cults so as to assault the Putrescent Dawn that had infiltrated the hives of Quiesca. Unused to any greater semblance of discipline or hierarchy, many fights and conflicts broke out between the Reaver-mustered Raiders, and the Nightrider’s superior numbers saw her browbeat the lesser gangs into submission. Soon enough, the entirety of the Raiders were under the Nightrider’s control and she declared herself Warlord of the Waste. Calm under threat but fearsome and explosive, the only time the Nightrider feels alive is when travelling at 500 km/h towards an enemy, or when said enemy is trampled under the wheels of her vehicle, a speck of blood and gore on the desert salt. Always leading the raiders from the front in her custom-built Nightcrawler, a vehicle of pitch black, the Nightrider is a ferocious fighter in her own right, and unmatched behind the steering wheel. Her ability to lead the Raiders’ bands at breakneck speeds, responding to emerging situations within seconds, has pulled victory from the maws of disaster time and time again. Personally armed with a power sword and gilded hellpistol, she rides at the front of the column for the Nightrider will be left in the dust by no man alive. Archmagister Koroviev Archmagister Thusneld Koroviev has sat in command of the Krypteian forges for millennia. It has seen kingdoms and empires fall on the planet’s surface as the sandy dunes shifted endlessly, century after century. The various afflictions of time never interested it. Dilligently its Dark Mechanicum dug deeper into the planet, expanding its forges and producing endless supplies from the minerals and ore mined within. Whoever claimed to be the planet’s ruler of the age would inevitably plead for the Techarchy’s fruits. But past Krypteian kingdoms were minute and insignificant. Under the yoke of the Chaos Space Marine however, the small speck in the Maelstrom had become the hub of a vast and mighty armada that reaped across the stars. The Archmagister travels frequently to the surface now, negotiating the Techarchy’s position within the disparate Krypteian chain of command. Its hereteks dot the streets of Quiesca and see to the unholy engines of both renegade and Heretic Astartes alike. In return the factories find themselves brimming with stolen loot and tech. Slowly expanding the forges to nearby planets and diverse Krypteian outposts and vassaldoms, the Archmagister finds itself goading on the heretic tide, churning out more and more guns, armour and ammunition to topple the Imperium with. One day, Koroviev knows, it will be its bolts and missiles that will rain down on Terra. The Archmagister seldom joins the fray. When it does, it helms the indomitable abeyant war machine under its command, the Metal God.Category:Chaos Cults Category:Chaos Category:Slaanesh